


On the Road (Again)

by Rosie_Rues



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Rues/pseuds/Rosie_Rues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valdemar!AU ^_^ Just a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road (Again)

“Your horse is staring at my ass.”

 

He got the bitchface. Guess the I'm-here-shoot-me-now outfit hadn't changed Sammy that much. “Pamela is not a horse, Dean.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Dude, your _Companion_ is perving on me.”

 

He got an incredulous glare. “Dean, seriously.”

 

“Well, she is,” he muttered.

 

 _Sure I am, honey,_ a low voice murmured in his mind, making him jump.  _It's just so damn perky._

 

And, to Dean's horror, the Companion closed one blazingly blue eye in an unmistakably lewd wink.

 

Oh, yeah, this was going to be  _just_ like old times.


End file.
